


Maybe This'll Be My Year

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel thinks of Christoph, more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This'll Be My Year

Manuel sat watching the waves lap slowly at the shore as he dug his toes into the slightly warm sand. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, showing itself behind the mountain at the end of the beach. The water glinted in soft hues of reds, pinks and oranges as it kissed at his feet, washing away the pains that he felt.

He hooked his arms around his knees and just watched, the world around him silent. He'd found his paradise away from the football stadiums, away from Munich and from Germany. He'd found his solitude and his place to think. To think about what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted.

The problem was that _he_ had a girlfriend and also no clue, beyond a hasty kiss after they'd won that night in Rio. Manuel's heart ached as he thought of him, he was probably dressing up for a party wherever he was, he probably wasn't pining over Manuel thousands of miles away adrift on an island in the Pacific. He was probably kissing her, telling her he loved her and that 2015 would be their year. He most definitely wouldn't be thinking of Manuel.

Manuel sighed and watched the sun inch higher as the surfers slipped into the water, cresting the soft waves that appeared sporadically. He heard the early morning joggers dance past him, headphones in and eyes in wonder at the breathtaking beauty of this place. He felt the sand move around him as the water pushed and pulled at it, pushing higher over his feet as he idled.

He could taste the sea air on his tongue as he sat, it was bitter, not unlike his heart. He yearned to tell the younger man how he felt, longed for his touch, or just to hear his voice on today of all days. The very last day of the year that brought them together, the last day of 2014; a year that held such memories for him, for all of them. A year that also brought the heartache down on him, the unbridled need to hold him, the unfulfilled passion he felt for him.

What Manuel didn't know was that Christoph wasn't getting ready, he wasn't kissing his girlfriend. He couldn't. 

All he could see was Manuel and his deep blue eyes. Manuel with his perfect hair and goofy smile. He couldn't stand the thought of not ending this year with him, and he definitely couldn't stomach the thought of starting the next without him.

They both sank, their hearts in pieces and their minds in turmoil. Both thinking and uttering the exact same words at exactly the same time.

 _I love you_.


End file.
